Give Your Heart A Break
by ivoryebonykeys
Summary: Two hedgehogs walk through life with damaged hearts and they try to patch each other up through three years of friendship but when Shadow breaks Amy's heart, she is left in the dark unaware of his true intentions. Will she find out the truth in time or lose the race against time? Shadamy songfic.


**GUISE. I need help! Songfics are my life now! LOL**  
**13 1/2 damn pages on Word, this is the longest one-shot I've written!**

**Anyways, exams are this week so I'll be busy! I should be studying but I had to finish this! It was a must!**  
**Enjoy the story~ and remember to always give your heart a break! (especially during exams.)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SEGA**  
**Song belongs to Demi Lovato~**

* * *

You were not just an ordinary person to enter into my life, Shadow; you mean more than air, you keep me going. I know there is a better meaning to our paths suddenly colliding and I had intended to find it and when my heart spoke when I watched you walk away from me, it was longing to be one with yours. As cold as you seem to others, you stood out the most out of everyone I knew especially when your ruby eyes locked on to mine for a minute. As you walk around this world, your tough exterior doesn't fool me; I know you're damaged and hurting from the horrible event you experienced 50 years ago. As I watched you start to drift from us, I decided to speak to you, to befriend you and make you feel like you belong.

Many a times, you've tried to push me away, refused my help but I continued to tug you back before you finally gave me a chance to show you what a blessing life can be; I wished for you to not leave. As the years breezed by, we knew each other well; you've always read me so easily, I knew when you were hurting and we'd tried to patch up each other slowly. As I tried to mend your heart, my heart began to strangely take a likely to a faster beat and my cheeks warmed to a faint red; I continued to question this sudden swirl of emotions and realized it was you. They grew stronger when your fingertips lightly brushed against my skin and how your scent would fill the atmosphere. How could I ask you to return my feelings when you told me how you couldn't bear to open your heart up to anyone?

_The day I first met you  
__You told me you'd never fall in love  
__But now that I get you  
__I know fear is what it really was_

"I can't take another chance, Rose. It's just too painful to watch someone else get hurt because of me." the dark hedgehog said softly in sorrow.

"I believe someday you will open up your heart and I will help you find yourself again." I told him as his red eyes stared out into the pink sky as the sun began to slowly set, glowing in the horizon.

"It amazes me how naïve you are but some things are just best the way they are." Shadow said as his stare turned to my eyes.

His comment, although he didn't mean to be offensive, hurt me and I turned my eyes away from him. His head tilted forward to get a better view of me; he must've noticed that I was hurt.

"Rose, look at me." Shadow said as he placed his finger delicately under my chin and turned my head towards his which sent the butterflies in my stomach fly around madly; his eyes scanned over my face and he let out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so brash."

"I may be naïve, Shadow, but things get better when they take a turn for the best." I replied with a smile that relaxed the worried look marked across his features and returned a small smile.

"You are wise, Rose. Your optimism never ceases to amaze me." Shadow responded.

Our surroundings suddenly turned dark and looking out into the horizon, the sun had disappeared and was replaced with the silver moon adorning the midnight sky and dotted with glowing stars. The night breeze blew past the grass which made me shiver from its sudden drop in temperature; bringing my arms around my shoulders, I began to try and warm myself but it didn't seem to help. My ears picked up on a velvet chuckle from Shadow and taking my hand in his; he slowly pulled me up to my feet.

"It's best that we head home, it's too cold to walk." Shadow said before pulling out a glowing Chaos Emerald from his quills that sparkling brilliantly under a green aura.

Pulling me close, he concentrated on the location of my home and we disappeared in a flash. The experience always set me off balance although it was the quickest way to get home, I always preferred Shadow walking me home; it gave us more time to talk and admire the beauties of the night time. I felt a distortion to my body as the spiral of colours quickly brought us in front of my house. My eyes looked through the flower garden that adorned the sides of the lawn and a stone path that lead up to the porch of my white house decorated with a chocolate brown roof and beige shutters. Looking back at Shadow, I thanked him for getting me home and before I could walk down the stone path, his warm grasped around my wrist.

"Dream sweetly tonight, Rose." Shadow said softly as his eyes shimmered in a low flame under the moonlight.

_Now here we are  
__So close yet so far  
__Haven't I passed the test  
__When will you realize  
__Baby, I'm not like the rest_

The early morning sun rose to the blue heavens as its light brightened the room and its sun rays floating across the sweet scented air. The sudden rustling of the trees brought me out of my slumber; fluttering my eyes to the bright sun, I groggily sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I don't know how you've pushed through so bravely and with so much strength but I knew that if you could save millions of lives, you were strong enough to find yours. I stood by your side but sometimes in the background when you needed your peace; I'd agree to give your space but it killed me to know what you always thought about. If anything it was probably Maria who was always on your mind, although you moved on; you were getting closer and closer to isolation and I always tried my best to bring you back. Maria would want you to move on, Shadow; it's so cliché but it's the best she'd want for you. Her death broke your heart and it was left for you alone to fix but the heart is a magnificent vessel; it can break but it can always heal. It is what brings us to forgive and love.

My ears picked up on a vibration that my phone gave off against my bed side table, picking up the red cellphone I quickly answered and heard the smooth velvet voice I'd grown accustomed too.

"Good morning, Rose. Listen, I need to speak with you soon; it'd be much better if I spoke to you face-to-face." I heard him say softly.

"Sure, I'll meet you in an hour." I replied back before we said our goodbyes and I rushed off to get dressed.

* * *

Here I am, Shadow, watching the morning sun from our usual spot in the meadow that blossomed beautifully with dozens of daises that swayed in the breeze. The grass glistened with the pearls of fresh morning dew and the blue sky was painted with soft clouds. I remembered the first time I met you here; there you were standing as tall as soldier deep in thought as the wind blew through your quills, your fire red eyes hidden away as your thoughts plagued your mind. I searched for you high and low when I came across the large open area and when I thought it would be best to walk away while I could, I underestimated your senses and you turned around to face me.

"_Hmph. What are you doing here, girl?" You said dully._

"_I-I didn't mean to make you angry but I was actually looking for you, Shadow." I stammered under the intimidation of your eyes and hid mine away from your glare._

"_Looking for me?" You asked as you cocked an eyebrow._

"_Yes, um…I-well, heard about what you're going through, I understand that you feel like you don't belong and that you're hurting." I stuttered when your eyes narrowed and you began to slowly approach me._

"_You don't know anything." You whispered venomously and turned back around to walk away._

"_What's the harm in letting others help you?" _

"_I don't need your help or anyone's; I can take care of myself. I was taught to handle all the worst of the elements and especially the worst of myself." _

"_I don't like to see my friends in such a predicament and I may not know much, Shadow, but I do know that no one can fight off their demons alone and I'd do anything for them to be happy." I said softly._

"_You…you consider me a 'friend'?" You asked softly._

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__Wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake_

It wasn't a perfect meeting but it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. The continuous meetings didn't begin until we met again in Twinkle Park, you seemed different; a little bit warmer and understanding and it was something that made me want to get to know the real Shadow the Hedgehog. Not from the papers that plastered you as a 'cold-blooded killer' but the hedgehog who truly expressed himself in front of others like Maria and Gerald and I was determined to unlock your heart.

"Hello again, Rose." I heard Shadow's voice from behind me.

Turning towards him, he walked over to our spot and quietly sat beside me. His aura was different; it sent a spark of worry through me as I watched his handsome face grow agitated. Considering his stature, he seemed worn out and his blood shot eyes were sharp; I couldn't explain what was wrong but I hoped that he would tell me. He'd open his mouth to speak but then shut it again and take a breath, a wave of stress was lingering over him from what I could tell and finally he plucked up his confidence and turned to me.

"I apologize for making you wait, I just wanted to make this quick." Shadow's voice lowered to a serious tone, "Last night, I learnt something very important that has changed my life; I've been up all night deciding what was the best thing to do and battering myself over with my guilt. Everyday we've been taking time to talk to each other about everything and I've realized that although it was felt lifting to vent to someone, I saw that it was also…a mistake."

My mind suddenly stopped in confusion and I stared into him as he watched the clouds pass by us, before I could speak, he stopped me and continued to speak again.

"Sharing my past and my burdens with you was a mistake; letting you into my life was a mistake. I was right from the beginning when I told you that I was created to handle my own demons." Shadow said harshly.

_There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste  
__So let me give your heart a break,  
__Give your heart a break_

I felt my heart begin to slowly crack, why was he talking like this? Was I too nosy or too unperceptive? I was held in a state of shock on the brink of tears as my heart beat began to slowly as my mind continuously registered in what he said over and over again.

"Why are you acting like this, Shadow?" I asked as my voice turned into a whisper.

"I'm only doing what I think would be best for the both of us, Rose."

"The best for us? You mean for you! How could you suddenly decide to burn a bridge you've built and then suddenly decide to move on like nothing happened?" I asked sternly.

"It's easy." Shadow murmured as his blood red eyes glared into mine.

My eyes snapped open and I began to feel my anger begin to reach a boiling point, did he fall on his head and suddenly begin to create this crap? Frustrated, I stood up and glared down at him; the damn nerve of him! I glared at him in disbelief, as much as my heart was under a lot of pressure from his hurtful words, I didn't believe him.

"You're lying! I know you too well for you to make this up! You'd never throw away what you ever made for, you damn well know who are you and I won't stand here and watch you deteriorate into what the press makes of you." I yelled in fury.

"You don't know anything. What if I am telling the truth, Rose? What if I do want you to get out of my life? What if everyone is right about me that I am one of hell's demons? I'll make sure the world sees who I really am." Shadow smirked darkly.

"Shadow, just listen to yourself! You're falling back into your past! This isn't what you created for, remember what Maria said!" I begged as my heart began to furiously beat faster out of fear and anger.

"That's the problem, Rose, you remember me too much of her." Shadow whispered.

"What do you mean I'm just like her? I'm nothing like her! I'm silly, immature and even selfish at times!" I yelled.

"You may think so but I've known her for long period of time and it's uncanny how much you remind me of her. I don't want to be near you anymore, I want to start somewhere new away from all the pain." Shadow whispered.

_Let me give your heart a break,  
__Your heart a break  
__Oh yeah, yeah_

"Please…please, Shadow. Don't do this…" I pleaded from under my tears with all my heart, "Please try to understand."

"I think it's best if you leave, Rose." Shadow said venomously.

Clasping my hands over my mouth, the tears began to pour down and my lips slowly released silent sobs. I didn't care if he saw me cry, everything began to crumble around me and began to see Shadow suddenly begin to drift away from my life; it was something I always hoped would never happen. Everything was slipping away so fast that I wasn't quick enough to see it happen, a hole began to burn around my chest and I too felt myself begin to fall from peak. Taking one last look at Shadow, I watched his unsteady stature wince before I turned away towards the path but before I could walk out of his life, I needed to say one more thing.

"I'll respect your wishes but remember that you'll always have me by your side, Shadow. I murmured calmly and walked away into the lush woods.

* * *

Rose, I remembered the days where I'd pay for my sins and push my burdens aside in order to live a life of fulfillment and peace but when I met you I never expected the sudden effect you'd have on my life. It was for the best and you'd listen carefully to everything that tortured me and even in the simplest conversations, we'd talk about the ARK, the stars and the future. We'd enjoy each other's company and I always believed you to be 'perfect' when you spoke about your day and your dreams but I was wrong; you too have your demons. It must have been a September evening when I found you outside sitting on your stone path absent mindedly staring into your flower garden in the rain storm.

Lightning flashed across the dark sky and thunder crashed above us and yet you didn't wince or squeal; it was like I was staring at a statue. My concern began to grow as I slowly approached you, you were drenched as was I and your health began to concern me. You were so fragile and so small with your arms tightly wrapped across your chest, I refrained from touching you at first; afraid you just might crumble away.

_On Sunday you went home alone  
__There were tears in your eyes  
__I called your cell phone, my love  
__But you did not reply_

"_Rose! What are you doing out here?" I asked in worry as I knelt down beside you._

Unresponsive and unemotional, I watched a mixture of tears and rain trail down your sweet face with your green eyes slowly losing their lustre. I didn't know what I could do but hidden behind the calming scent of the rain, I caught the scent of a strange sweet metal substance. Bringing my eyes back to your delicate form, a twinge of fear ran down my back when I saw the trail of red wash down your arms and gently pulling your arms away, I saw your ripped attire exposing parts of your undergarment. Alarmed, I looked down at your petite hands and rain poured down upon them washing away the fresh blood from the deep cuts across your hands.

"_Wh-who did this to you, Rose? What happened?" I asked you in alarm._

"_I got away. I got away. I got away." Your little voice began to chant like you were in your own world._

"_Rose, listen to me. I'm going to take you to the hospital." I said calmly as I slowly gathered you in my arms and your body began to shiver frantically; quickly pulling my Chaos Emerald out, we disappeared in a flash. _

You were slowly slipping away and all I could do to help as watch as you screamed and resisted from the doctors and nurses who were only there for your aid. Behind the physical scars, you carried them mentally too; that night whoever decided to take away your innocence was almost successful but you were still holding on tightly, not willing to give up so easily. I couldn't imagine your struggle against the perpetrator but it was good enough to get away from the evil that was close. The weeks slowly past by almost torturing as how you were doing but all hope was brought back into me when I saw you smile; you were healing and managing well. That memory was pushed back to the further part of mind after the heavy trauma that held you down released you and after that night, I began to walk you home to protect you and keep you away from any harm since you were a very precious part of my life.

_The world is ours if we want it  
__We can take it if you just take my hand  
__There's no turning back now  
__Baby, try to understand_

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I began to hesitate standing at my location and in need to talk to someone I never thought I'd ever want to go to. Knocking my knuckles at the light blue door, I figured there was no turning back for I was in need to reveal my sin and ask for help; the door quickly opened to reveal a blue hedgehog whose face suddenly turned into a smile.

"Hey, Shadow! Fancy seeing you here!" Sonic chirped as he gestured me to come in.

"I need your help; it's a very serious matter." I said as I entered into his home.

"Alright, take a seat and we'll talk." He said as he walked down the hallway headed into the kitchen.

His home was quaint and simple; just your normal furniture accustomed to his liking, a brightly sun lit kitchen and a stairway to the second floor. Multiple pictures graced the walls, many being of the others we knew like Knuckles, Fox boy, Rouge, etc. and one especially with Rose that sent my heart racing. She must've not been paying attention to the camera; her long hair tangled along with the autumn winds, her emerald eyes glistening in a dreamy gaze at the orange sky and how her green dress wavered back and forth. Setting myself in a single couch, Sonic came out of the kitchen with two mugs steaming with coffee; placing the cups on the coffee table, Sonic took his place on the love seat and turned his attention to me.

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__Wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake_

"Last night I ran into an old friend of ours, it was Eggman." I said in serious tone as I watched Sonic's smile press into a straight line, "He seemed very determined to have me do his dirty work for him again and I refused which led him into an arms race. At one point, he threw me off my concentration with a sudden bomb and caught me within his robot's grasp; he threatened me with the most frightening promise that he would ever try to stoop down too." I stammered.

"What did he say?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Eggman said that he'd kill Rose if I refused his help." I said looking back at the blue hedgehog whose eyes narrowed in anger and his head turned toward his cup.

"Shadow, you know that we would never let that happen. We both know very well that we'd protect Amy or anyone under any circumstance." Sonic said.

"I know that but I cannot keep that promise anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that Rose and I have grown to be close but after last night I noticed that it was because of me that she is now in this predicament; in order to protect her, I have to stay away from her. I won't let anyone suffer anymore because of me, she means a lot to me. This morning we met up together and I had never felt some much guilt in my chest after looking at her face, her innocent face that did nothing to deserve a death sentence. I wanted to make her hate me, despise me and wish m-"

Everything happened so fast; the coffee table along with the coffee cups crashed to the floor and my face twisted back as a sudden rush of pain sent my head in a whirl and my body went flying backwards along with the couch. My vision was a blur and violently shaking my head to get my concentration back, I glared back in fury at an anger writhing Sonic who quickly lunged and pushed me back against the floor.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled in my face as the angry spark darkened in his eyes.

_There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste_

Quickly pushing him off me, I brought myself up to feet and readied myself into a defense stance waiting if Sonic were to attack again, "Just listen to me, dammit! I would never lay a finger on her!"

"What you must've done must've really hurt her and you don't know who you're messing with; you mess with Amy, you mess with me!" Sonic countered back, "She's like family to me and I trusted you!"

"I couldn't tell her the truth about Eggman being back in town because I- I don't want her to do anything foolish!" I spat.

"How do you know that?" Sonic argued back.

"_I don't like to see my friends in such a predicament and I may not know much, Shadow, but I do know that no one can fight off their demons alone and I'd do anything for them to be happy." Her words flashed across my mind._

"She said it herself three years ago when she met me." I said softly as the flashback disappear and I watched Sonic's body begin to relax, "I don't want her to give up anything for me, nothing!"

"Shadow, there has got to be some way around this! We can handle Eggman right now and make him eat those words." Sonic said with confidence.

"No, Sonic, it's not your problem and I've made my decision. I will go settle things with Eggman; I think it's best if I left for some time. What I said to Rose is irreversible."

"What? Shadow, we can do this! We can protect Amy! Don't do this to yourself!"

"_I love her_; I love her too much and I don't want to watch her suffer for what's happened. I only came here to say goodbye, Sonic, and for you to promise me that you'll watch her, protect her with all your strength and comfort her when she's unhappy."

Sonic gave his head a bow before looking back at me, his eyes coloured with sympathy. The silence was long as we stared at each other through the tense atmosphere that wrenched at both our chests. My breathing was low for I sealed my destiny, turning away from the blue hedgehog I walked towards the front door.

"Where will you go, Shadow?" Sonic asked softly.

"Metropolis; Eggman is expecting me to be there." I said before walking out and closing the door on everything I lived for.

_So let me give your heart a break,  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break,  
__Your heart a break_

You don't know how much my heart ached to see you crumble down and cry, Rose. Your silent tears and shaking form, it sent a twinge of guilt through my body. I was disgusted with myself; I was only seconds away from wrapping you around in my arms and telling you everything was going to be okay and everything I had done was just pretend. I'm only fighting for you, leaving for you and hopefully someday return to you; everything I've learnt has come together and it has created me. I will not let injustice run amuck to destroy so many, the way how it almost destroyed you. I never expected you to still see me a friend after the hurt I had just put you through, you are strong and can't be broken easily. The years together have strengthened us individually but tomorrow when we part, hold on strong and don't let my absence weaken you.

* * *

My eyes were burning and my sobs had simmered down to whispers after quite some time of drenching my pillow with tears. The room was now brighter with the afternoon sun but what good was brighter when I was pushed back away into the darkness and continued to struggle to get out. My heart strings were twisted and painfully wrenched at my battered heart as my mind flashed snippets of the argument between me and Shadow; how his eyes dangerously burned to life, his venomous tone and his sudden change of personality. I didn't want to believe it, I just couldn't; Shadow would always remain my friend and just as naïve as I know I am, he will come around.

Turning on to my back, I stared at the white ceiling as my breathing began to catch up; it was more calming than having to cover myself away in the folds of my pillow. My phone began to vibrate and throwing myself onto the other side of the bed, I quickly picked it up hoping it was Shadow.

"Hello, Shadow?" I said frantically.

"Ames! Thank God, you're there!" a familiar voice replied back with exasperation, "Listen, it's Shadow! He just came over and told me he's leaving Station Square and most likely for good!"

"What? I- No! Sonic, do you know where he is?" I asked in shock as I jumped off the bed and headed stairways towards the door.

"I've checked his house but he wasn't there and I've asked the others for his whereabouts but they don't know either. He told me that he was leaving to Metropolis to take care of Eggman." Sonic stammered.

"Metropolis? The fastest way to get there is…" My voice lowered to a whisper when I finally realized how he was getting there, "Sonic, we've got a train to catch."

Disconnecting the call, I ran outside past the flower garden and onto the sideway, I was suddenly caught off my feet and was felt like I was flying. Getting my vision back, I found myself in Sonic's arms as he pulsed through the city with remarkable speed.

_There's just so much you can take  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break,  
__Your heart a break  
__Oh yeah, yeah_

"Amy, it was all a lie." Sonic suddenly spoke on a serious note.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked as my eyes widened in confusion.

"Shadow never meant a single thing he said during the argument; he was only trying to protect you because he found out that Eggman was back and was out to get you." Sonic replied.

I let out a sudden gasp as my eyes shot open, my hand clasped around my mouth as the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. It all made perfect sense, it wasn't normal for Shadow to act like that; he only did it to push me away so that I was distracted from what was really happening around.

"Why didn't he tell me the truth, Sonic? I mean, doesn't he trust me?" I asked.

"Of course, he does! Shadow just didn't want you to do anything rash! Just remember what I'm about to tell you; take a chance, Ames and take the chance with him." Sonic smiled, "I'll be fighting for you both, I promise."

"What?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"We're here!" Sonic responded as he came to full stop and put me down on my feet.

The train station was out in the open with the afternoon sun shimmering across the silver trains and the bustling crowds moving back and forth. We quickly pushed past the crowd, looking and searching for Shadow; we even began ask strangers if they had seen a certain black and red hedgehog. The noises of the heavy crowd and loud announcements were being to become a nuisance as frustration began to fill; as we rushed about, Sonic had found the train schedule.

_When your lips are on my lips  
__And our hearts beat as one  
__But you slip out of my fingertips  
__Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

"Metro- Here it is! Metropolis departing at 2:00pm at Terminal 8. There's not much time, we only have 15 minutes!" Sonic said as he pulled alongside him and we were back in the crowd.

_15 minutes; only 15 precious times were left to get to him. _

"Don't worry, Ames. I know you won't let Shadow get away that easily." Sonic chuckled.

Suddenly his hand was ripped out of mine and I watched in horror as Sonic was pulled into the crowd heading the opposite direction, "Run, Amy!"

With all my might, I pushed past everyone in my way; only one thing was on my mind and it was only Shadow had kept me going. Flashbacks from the past three years began to appear; I remembered the first time he smiled at me, how he'd gingerly place his hand under my chin to turn my face towards his and how he would absent mindedly wrap his arm around me whenever we took a nap under the afternoon sun.

"Shadow!" I called out in hopes that he would hear me.

The terminal numbers began to pass me by and the tension in my chest began to grow heavier and heavier. People stared after me irritated and angry and I just wasn't about to yell out to the world that the one I love was about to hop on a train in order to defeat the most wanted criminal in the world and was leaving me alone to handle the sorrow and of stress of his departure. Running past a large clock tower rimmed in gold, I looked up to read it and my speed increased; time was my only challenge now.

_10 minutes…_

Turning a corner, I had finally arrived at Terminal 8 and stood in awe at the beautifully constructed terminal; it seemed like a large dance hall adorned with cream marble flooring, coliseum pillars and a chandelier above that brightly lighted up the terminal along with a silver train ready to take the dreamers off into their fantasies.

My eyes widened when I saw a lone black and red hedgehog standing in the empty terminal; like always he stood as tall as a soldier and he was in thought as he waited to board the silver train. My stomach began to flip as I carefully watched him as I panted softly, trying to catch my breath; I was so happy, I couldn't explain the rush of emotions I felt when my eyes locked on him. My heels clicked against the cream marble flooring as I walked over to Shadow whose ears fluttered to the click of each step and his eyes slowly turned towards me and soon shot open when he saw me.

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__Wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake_

We stood at a distance just staring at each other, no words unspoken but just the sounds of my soft breaths of air; where was I to start? Not to strong but something effective.

"Sonic told me everything." I said finally breaking the long silence.

He did not respond but only continued to watch me not with suspicion but almost like he was in disbelief; his red eyes were soft and his body was relaxed. Slowly walking towards him, I felt my heart begin to race again as I grew closer and closer to him; I prayed and hoped that what was about to happen would go smoothly. Shadow remained silent and began to turn his attention towards the train; I was close enough to reach out my hand and place it under his chin to bring his eye level down to mine.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" Shadow asked seriously.

"You were going to leave me without saying goodbye so I came here to say goodbye." I said sarcastically and watched him cringe in guilt, "You never expected me to come find you."

"No, I didn't; I was hoping that by the time you found out, I would be gone but the train was slightly delayed much to my dismay." Shadow said softly as he glared at the train.

"Shadow, I know you lied to me and I know you never meant those things so why are you torturing yourself over Eggman's threats about how he's going to get me? We can handle him if he wants a fight." I asked.

_There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste  
__So let me give your heart a break  
__'Cause you've been hurt before_

"It's because of you, Rose." Shadow whispered as he grew closer to me, "You're like a drug I can't get enough of; I can't stop thinking you. The first time I met you after the ARK incident, I was this empty person that was living in a huge void of all these mistakes and dark memories but after I met you, everyday I've been feeling the happiness I felt 50 years ago and I don't want to lose you."

My heart began to melt from all the sorrow as I listened to the wonderful truth and my breath was stuck in my throat as I caught his scent of jasmine that relaxed me.

"I'm sorry for saying all those horrible things to you; I never expected to fall in lo-"Shadow suddenly cut himself off.

"What did you say?" I asked as my heart suddenly perked up.

"I-… I've fallen in love" Shadow gulped with a blush appearing across his muzzle, "with you, Rose."

Tears stung the corners of my eyes; for him to confess his love to me sent different emotions of happiness swirling through me. How could I describe this feeling? It sent a shock through my body awakening me and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered around making me hiss; all these years Shadow had finally learnt to open up his heart. I felt like laughing and basking in this bright light in my life, everything was so perfect and the giddy feeling was tickling around my heart. Bringing my hand up to caress his muzzle sent a brighter shade of red to grace his handsome face; I giggled at his speechlessness.

"I want to be with you, Shadow." I whispered lovingly.

_I can see it in your eyes  
__You try to smile it away,  
__Some things you can't disguise  
__Don't wanna break your heart_

The bell suddenly rang out echoing across the terminal signalling the departure of the train but neither of us budged or flinched, we just stood in front of each other smiling as we felt all our pain and suffering melt away. Slowly Shadow's hands lifted from life's chains that held him down and gently cupped my face, his gaze was soft and loving and his breathing was slow. His face began to slowly grow closer and closer to mine and my head was sent into a whirl from his heavy scent of jasmine and gentle touch that warmed up my face. Shadow gave a small smirk when he noticed my blush and the sparks in my stomach began to fizzle; my hands slid up to his chest almost like I was under a trance now that we were much closer with our bodies against each other. His lips, almost like silk, brushed lightly against mine and his warm breath tickled against my lips as he gave a soft sigh. The drumroll into the kiss was over and my lips pressed against his; the taste was sweet and subtle like honey and I felt myself begin to float.

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
__So let me give your heart a break,  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break,  
__Your heart a break_

This innocent kiss began to slowly brighten our future and began to change Shadow into the person he forgot he was 50 years ago. Caressing his thumb across my cheek, his lips began to slowly deepen against mine suddenly sparks exploding through my stomach. The powerful feeling began to make my legs feel like jelly and give a sigh past my lips before I was pulled back into another kiss; it was just me and Shadow and the world was left far behind. Slowly we pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes as he slowly wiped away the tears that were ready to spill; taking my hand in his, we walked out the dance hall like terminal and he pulled me into the neighbouring terminal. It was the same as the other terminal but the only difference was the large picture of a young girl whose portrait hung on the wall across from us. With another silver train waiting to depart, I read the train information board above us.

_Soleanna  
__Departure at 2:30pm  
__Terminal 9_

"I remember on the ARK, me and Maria would always dream about coming here to Earth, it was an experience I always wished would happen; to escape together into unknown. If we had escaped earlier, I would've been with her." Shadow sighed, "My dream has changed, Rose, I wish to have you travel with me into the unknown that is if you are up for it."

Taking a step onto the train, Shadow turned to me and held out his hand for me; I would be leaving everything I had here but when I looked at Shadow, I saw everything I dreamed of in him. He was my friend, my love and protector and I would reciprocate with all my heart.

"_Take a chance, Ames and take the chance with him." I remembered Sonic's words that echoed through my mind._

The bells began to ring again, bringing out of my thoughts and I instantly grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me onto the train with a smile; pulling me into his arms, I wrapped mine around his tightly as a smile stretched across my muzzle. Tilting my head up, I was pulled in another kiss; Shadow snaked his arm around my waist and the other behind my head and kissed me with bliss. I was about to start a new life but I knew soon that I would be home as soon as the danger passed because Eggman wouldn't find us and Sonic would be hot on his trail.

_There's just so much you can take  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break,  
__Your heart a break  
__Oh yeah, yeah_

Shadow continued to pour out his love into the kiss passionately and I tugged at his shoulders bringing him closer as our lips smacked and pecked against each other. Pulling away from the kiss, he began to nuzzle against my cheek making my lips release a giggle that made a smirk grow across his muzzle; giving a small chuckle, he took my hand in his and we trailed down the compartment and took our seats. The train began to pull out of the station slowly and we had moved out of the terminal and into the open rails; watching the crowdS pass, I saw a familiar blue hedgehog that was smiling brightly when he saw me and Shadow. Pulling down the window, I waved good bye to Sonic as he held out a thumbs up and winked; Shadow bowed his head in appreciation and soon the train's speed began to pick up. Giving my final goodbye, I watched Sonic turned into a blue dot and disappear along with the station and we were on the trail down the countryside.

Taking my seat beside Shadow, he gently took my hand and pressed it to his lips, "There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste so let me give your heart a break."

Giving a small laugh, I placed my head on his shoulder with his fingers laced through mine as he placed a small kiss on my forehead and our train gave a final ring as we exited out of Station Square and into and into a life where both our hearts would beat as one. The countryside began to fly by as I watched the green fields take the effect of a painting; the sweet bliss of peace and Shadow's warmth took over me and sent me in a quiet slumber against my love as we took our journey in another life.

_The day I first met you  
__You told me you'd never fall in love_

* * *

FINALLY. DONE.


End file.
